Referendum Results
The purpose of this page is to record the results of all the people's referendums that have occurred so far for Istion. The aim here is to ensure that there is a transparent, reliable, accountable, and easy way for everyone to know this information. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE unless if you have a very, very good reason too: this page here is a "permanent" record of referendum results and should not be played with. If you have questions, object to a result, wish to change your vote, have not voted yet but wish to do so, or have any other such concerns, please discuss them in the ZBB forum instead of editing this page. The referendums consist of a few questions that cover potentially important issues, problems, suggestions, and changes concerning the conworld of Istion by various members of the project. A simple majority, as of now, decides which choice is victorious. It is the people's will that facilitates, develops, and brings about the great success of the people's democratic referendums. Here, the referendums will be listed along with the original questions asked and the results. Only answers that got any votes will be put on here, unless if anyone objects to that. First Questions 1. Wood: do you think it is a relevant question? *Yes - 3 *No - 4 2. Migration: do you want the conworld to tackle this problem? *Yes - 6 *No - 1 3. Name: What should the name of this conworld be? *Istion - 6 *Istio - 1 4. Sprachbunds:proto-world? three to six linguistic groups? everyone do their own lang? *Linguistic Groups - 6 *Sharing some features but no genetic relationship per se - 1 Results #Wood is NOT a relevant question #Migration WILL be addressed #This conworld will be named ISTION. #Linguistic Groups ARE part of Istion's linguistic history Second Questions 1. Sprachbund: What should its structure be? *Torco's Three Groups - 2 *Ollock's north-south-east-west - 3 *Alphabetarium's amendment to Torco's - 4 2. Reports: "you wanna write a bit of texts every once in a while letting the community know what you've been up to and stuff?" *Once a Week - 3 *Twice a Month - 5 *Can we talk about this later? - 1 Results #Structure will EITHER be Ollock's north-south-east-west, or Alphabetarium's amendment to Torco's, depending on where Ollock wants to fall under. #Reports will be posted TWICE a month Third Questions 1. Stars: i.e., what star system should Istion use? *Option 2 - 4 *Don't care - 3 2. Magic: Should Istion have a system of magic? If so, how apparent is it? (Note: According to glorious people's leader, "the interest of transparency, votes for D&D magic level will mysteriously dissappear") *Ambiguous - 3 *Subtle - 2 *No - 2 3. The Genus Homo: on other species of humanoids and their role in the planet *Only Homo Sapiens - 3 *Dumb dwarves - 2 *Another hominid smart as humans - 2 Results *Option 2 IS the star system *Magic MAY or MAY NOT exist - it is ambiguous *ONLY homo sapiens will exist (?) Category:Secretarial Records